


Giving Me Ideas

by schemingreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, HP Reversathon, Het, High School, Light Bondage, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks fancies the Head Boy, but it's difficult for her to act like a lovely young lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Me Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> I wrote this for a fest in 2006, and forgot to archive it here until 2014. Sorry! Click here to read the original [_request_](http://reversathon.livejournal.com/89801.html#request). This was beta-read and Britpicked by Stasia and Liseuse.

 

A fine romance, with no kisses.  
A fine romance, my friend, this is.  
We should be like a couple of hot tomatoes.  
But you're as cold as yesterday's mashed potatoes.

"A Fine Romance"--lyrics by Dorothy Fields, music by Jerome Kern,  
from _Swing Time_ (1936)

 

* * *

"Fucking Bill Weasley," Tonks groused, "always taking house points for the least little thing."

"It was hardly the least little thing," Wendy Jones clarified for their other friends in the Ravenclaw common room. "She did a brilliant imitation of Snape, taking points."

"I cheated, you know," Tonks admitted. She drew herself up, shutting her eyes, and suddenly she was a tall man with an alarmingly beaky nose and oily black hair and sallow skin. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley!" she intoned.

"Gah, that's disturbing. You make him sound so sexy," Jones laughed.

Tonks' eyes bulged as she returned quickly to her normal shape, size and gender. " _You_ are disturbing. Bad enough we lost the points. You need to see a Healer if you are sex-starved enough to..."

"Oh come on," Emily Quirke teased. "Snape's a sexy devil."

"You girls are abnormal," Tonks said dryly. "I like Snape well enough, he's good fun in class, but he's hardly a sexy anything. This is a co-educational institution. There is no call to develop inappropriate crushes on male staff. It's a boarding school cliché."

"As opposed to the utterly original crush you have on the Head Boy," Quirke blurted. "I think you fancy him."

Tonks looked annoyed. "I do not fancy him. I used to quite like him, until he decided to take house points every time I looked at him funny."

"What do you care about house points? We're Ravenclaws. House points are for Slytherers and Gryffindorks," Jones said reasonably.

"But Weasley's a Gryffindor, so he cares, and he's taking our points to get at me. I can't like that."

"Well, you're always pranking him."

Tonks blew her fringe out of her eyes. It briefly rippled bright blue before settling back. "He's the _Head Boy_. We have to prank him. Isn't it a rule?"

There was a muffled snort behind her.

"Shut it, Jones," Tonks muttered.

"You follow him around," Jones said.

"Just to prank him. For heaven's sake, he's the Head Boy!"

"Well, I think you ought to try some sexy pranks, then,"

"Sexy pranks, what's a sexy prank? You are such a pervert, is this one of those things where I have morph to make my bosoms grow or something?"

"We just wonder if you could get him to, you know, go out with you."

"Quirke. He's in seventh year. I'm in fifth year. He's Head Boy. I'm, well, you know."

"Not even a prefect," Quirke said.

"A bit of a troublemaker,"

"Thank you, thank you one and all," Tonks grinned, bowing.

"But who cares about that, really," Quirke said. "If you are going to seduce him, then it is only sex that..."

"What? Who said anything about seduction?" Tonks blurted. Jones put her hand over Tonks' mouth.

"Tonks, for goodness sake, do you want everyone in the Ravenclaw common room to know what you are doing?"

"Who said I was...I don't even fancy him. Particularly. I mean, he does have that lovely Weasley hair. I used to think he was a good bloke until he started getting all serious and house-pointy on me."

"Come on, Dora," Quirke said impatiently.

"Tonks, if you please."

"I mean, he laughed when you did the first one, with McGonagall. You just had to push it and do Snape. It would have been funny if you hadn't just also..."

"All right, all right!" Tonks interrupted. "I see your point; he didn't think it was funny and that's why he took points."

"Don't get all..." Quirke said.

"All what?"

"All... hurt on us, right?" Jones interjected. "We're on your side."

"I'm not saying I fancy him," Tonks said. "But I thought we were getting to be, you know, friends. I do like to see him loosen up, laugh a bit."

"His eyes crinkle up," Quirke pointed out. Tonks nodded hesitantly.

"The man's a bloody sex god!" Jones blurted.

"Oh, and I have a crush on him, eh?"

"Yes," said Jones, and Quirke nodded vigorously.

* * *

Bloody McGonagall. If Tonks didn't get outside and onto her broom in the next fifteen minutes, she would explode. She ran down the stairs to the main entrance, Summoning her broom from her room as she went.

A window broke somewhere above her in Ravenclaw tower. Uh-oh, she Summoned the broom so hard it went through the window! Well, maybe her roommates would cast Reparo. She couldn't be arsed--she seriously had to get out of there.

Ah. She grabbed the broom and kicked off. She had to get as high as possible just to cope with her private readings with old Minerva. She had thought it would be _cool_ to work with the school's one registered Animagus. God. The woman was just impossible. It was like having another mum, except older and even more old-fashioned.

Below her she saw a flash of red hair. She dipped.

"Hello, it's Bill Weasley, our esteemed Head Boy!" Tonks called blithely.

"And hello to you, Miss Tonks!" Bill said. She buzzed around him, over and under and upside down, before she came to a flight path alongside him.

"That's some fancy flying you do!" he called over. "Why aren't you playing Quidditch for your house?"

"Argh," she groaned, "because I have special lessons with your head of house twice a week during Quidditch practice." She let go of the broom to tear at her hair with both hands, but didn't fall. Nevertheless, Bill grabbed her broom.

"You do have a good seat, but don't be such a maniac."

"Oh, you know me, bit of a maniac, yeah." He was right next to her and she was suddenly aware that he was so damn cool. When did he get his ear pierced? So cool. Damn.

"All right, well," he said, letting go of the broom, "I'd better get back to revising for NEWTS. Later."

"Later," she called in a too-high voice. Holy shit she did have a crush on him.

Snape was waiting at the door of the castle. Snape? Shouldn't it be Flitwick about the broken window? Or McGonagall about running out of her lesson without saying goodbye? Or...

Snape. Uh-oh.

* * *

Tonks had to admit to herself that she was chuffed to have a free period at the same time as Bill Weasley. She always parked herself in the library in the spot where she could look over the top of her book and see him. She didn't wonder why he studied in the library instead of in the Gryffindor Common Room. He always had a stack of books around him; he did extra research.

He always seemed to be studying Defence, which was Tonks' favorite subject if not her favorite class. It always seemed that the Defence professors were shocked by her abilities. Her favourite class was Potions. Even though, like everyone else, she considered Snape a psychotic bastard, she loved the rigour of his classroom.

"Narcissistic injury," she muttered to herself, taking notes out of her Muggle psychology textbook, "Borderline personality disorder..."

"What are you reading, Tonks?" said a boy's voice right by her shoulder. She jumped. It was Weasley.

"Ah! Bill!" she yelped, her hair strobing a little. She had to blush then. Maybe he wouldn't know why it did that.

"It's my punishment from Snape. No thanks to you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You told him about how I pranked you. It really hurt his feelings."

"Hurt his _feelings_? Snape?"

"What, you think teachers don't have feelings?"

"Snape?"

She glared at him, her eyes going black under their black brows.

"Anyway, Tonks, you were the one who imitated him," Bill said. He was so irritating.

"But you weren't supposed to _tell him_! I really like that class, and now we've had a big blow-up," she wailed.

"What is he making you do?"

"I have to write an essay on the difference between immaturity and psychosis."

Bill laughed, hard. "What did you say to him?"

Tonks said, "It's not funny. He was my mum's friend at school and he thinks I really hate him now. I was only joking. I was pranking you, not him."

"Well, I didn't tell him," Bill said, "I don't know how he found out and I think it's jolly rotten of him to assign you extra work during the lead up to the OWLs."

"Oh, like your Head of House doesn't do that to me all the time."

"Are you defending _Snape_? This is a very strange conversation we're having."

"I'm just sick of you and your whole House Cup bollocks, all right? You can't take a joke."

Bill's eyebrows rose, wrinkling his pale forehead. "I didn't tell him, Tonks," he said in a low voice. "I don't know what your problem is with me. Or yourself, for that matter."

"What?" Tonks exclaimed, just a little too loud for the library. "What?"

Madame Pince glared at them from her desk.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Tonks hissed.

"If you want to continue this conversation, Mr. Weasley, Miss Tonks, I suggest you _leave the library_."

Though Tonks had no intention of continuing to talk to Bill after that, somehow he was helping her gather up all of her books.

"Let's go," he said in an undertone. "We can talk in this classroom across the hall."

Bill had taken her satchel of books so she had to follow him. That's what she told herself, anyway. He strode ahead as though he just expected her to tail him-- infuriating. Infuriating! She felt like she was going to explode, again.

"Now what's all this, 'my problem with you, or with myself', Bill Weasley? I'm the one reading all the psychology here, are you going to pretend to be my shrink? Or McGonagall?" She drew herself up, adopting McGonagall's posture and hair color along with her accent. "'Being a metamorphmagus does not negate acting like the lovely young lady you are, Miss Tonks,'" she said in a close approximation.

"What is so wrong with saying that you are a lovely young lady?" Bill asked.

"What's wrong is that it's 1987! What's wrong is that it's so fucking sexist that--" Tonks cried impatiently, her hair and height her own again. "Wait. What did you say?"

He was looking down at her with a sort of bemused expression in his blue eyes--bemused, and kind of soft and a little goofy. He had a tiny gold stud in his ear. His lips were curved into a smile and his face was getting closer. He shut his eyes.

Tonks panicked. He was going to kiss her! She darted her head forward and licked his earring.

It just looked--smooth. Like it would feel good to lick it.

Bill actually gave a tiny groan in the back of his throat. He put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck. Oh, that was...that was good. That was really good. Maybe a little wet, but--good. Her stomach was flip-flopping.

"Does this mean--what does this mean?" she whispered. She licked his earlobe again, and then the soft skin under it--very salty. The back of the earring felt funny, and she licked it a little more.

He pulled her to him very tightly.

"I like you, all right?" Bill said in a strained voice. Then he managed somehow--he cupped the back of her head in his hand--to get their mouths together. Tonks felt his lips, much softer than she would have thought, against hers. His tongue poked out and delicately licked her upper lip, and then her teeth. She tentatively put out her own tongue. French kissing, it was called. She'd heard of it. She had thought it sounded disgusting.

It was not disgusting. It was amazing. She let her arms find their way around his waist. She had to tilt her head up and he was bent over her, so they couldn't keep kissing indefinitely.

She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "You're too tall," she complained.

He held on tight. She realized that what she was feeling below his waist was an erection. She really wanted to touch it but she thought it might upset him if she asked. Besides, was she supposed to want to touch it? It was all a bit vague, wasn't it.

Wow, her first time snogging and her first erection and she was with Bill Weasley!

What a stupid thought to have. She must have a crush on him, just as her friends had thought. But he was cool!

It was hard to reconcile her image of the cool Head Boy with this panting, blushing, sweating person who was holding onto her for dear life. And Merlin's beard! Sticking his hands under her shirt!

Oh that felt lovely, even though it made her jump, when he put his large hand over her breast and the nipple stood up against his palm. Oh, and how desperately embarrassing that she was moaning and arching into him, just because he had his tongue in her ear. She was grinding her pelvis against his thigh, shivery feelings radiating through her.

He kissed her on the mouth some more, so that she was completely breathless.

"Just a minute," he said. He took his wand and transfigured a chair into a couch.

"Oh, well done!" Tonks said as they collapsed onto it together. "I'm pants at that sort of thing."

Bill laughed. "That's what I like about you, Tonks. You're not a _girl_. No nonsense about you, you know? We can snog and mess about you won't get all girly on me." He kissed her some more, this time putting both hands on her breasts. She was completely overwhelmed by sensation.

"Wait a moment," she said, pulling down her shirt. Her eyes and eyebrows darkened to black. "Not a girl? I bloody well am a girl. This is why I haven't been doing this stupid kissing thing. Here I am, having a lovely time, and you remind me that you are having a bit of a slap and tickle with someone who won't get all girly on you. I will so!"

"Haven't been doing this kissing thing? Haven't you ever kissed anyone before?"

"No," she said, a little sheepish. And then, "It didn't show, eh?" He grabbed her about the waist and kissed her cheek.

"Don't distract me when I'm yelling at you, Weasley," she growled. He released her and folded his hands in his lap. She smacked him on the shoulder. "I want you to treat me as though you thought I was a girl."

"I thought I had been," he said, grinning.

"What do other girls expect? What sort of thing am I meant to be doing with you? Just because you're sex on two legs doesn't mean I should just, I don't know, live up to my nickname."

"Sex on two legs!" Bill laughed. "No one's called me that before!" He was very red.

"Not to your face," she muttered.

"What nickname?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Nympho-dora," she said with exaggerated patience. Bill laughed some more.

"Oh is that why you insist on being called by your surname?"

"Yes," she hissed, "and so would you."

"And why you haven't kissed anyone before," he said, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Yeah, you know, sometimes people think I'm a bit of a freak," she tried to sound casual, but her eyes prickled a bit and she knew she might cry if she said anything else.

"Wow," he said. "No." He opened and shut his mouth, and then pulled her in to hug her.

"See, I'd really like to be sexy and everything," she babbled, "but then there's the whole 'oooh, make your bosoms grow' thing, and..."

"Shhh..." he said, and kissed her forehead. "I like your bosoms the way they are."

It sounded so patronizing, but she still liked to hear it. She pushed him down onto the surface of the couch and stretched her body out on his. He grasped her jeans-clad arse and she ground down against him as they kissed. They both made little involuntary sounds, grunts and little moans. He stuck his tongue into her ear, which made her feel she must have lost her mind. She could feel his hard cock through his clothes against her, and she rubbed against it until she came. She tried to be quiet about it, like one always did in the dormitories, but this time couldn't help gasping and trembling a little.

"Oh my God, did you come," he breathed, "you came. Wow." He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her face all over. Then he flipped them so that he was on top, and thrust his hips on hers.

She started to put her hands between them. She really did want to feel his penis, and tried to get her hand sideways on the top button of his flies. Her hand was squished between their two bodies, her arm turned sideways, and he was panting like he was really turned on, but she was just kind of fumbling to get his trousers open.

"Listen, I don't want to rush you," Bill said. "Well, I do, but if you _are_ a girl as you claim, it will make you cry."

"Oh shut it," Tonks muttered. Was he really going to leave without letting her touch him? She thought boys were supposed to be desperate for it.

"Also I would really like to do this some more," Bill said a bit awkwardly, "and I think if we keep at it and, er, you know, you won't want to, er, do, this sort of thing, again."

"Ah, good, not a one-off then!" Tonks said, "Brilliant! Because I have a lot of, erm, ideas..." she blushed.

"Ideas? The girl has ideas!" Bill leered.

"I don't like this! I feel like you are going to catch me saying something I shouldn't and then I won't be a nice girl or something!"

"You are a very nice girl. You called me sex on two legs, you can't get much nicer than that."

"I want to go on a date."

"Fine, all right," he smiled.

"All right," Tonks sighed, relaxing.

"Hogsmeade weekend is this Saturday, is that good?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll meet you at the main gate and we can walk together, and I'll take you out."

He kissed her, and then stood up, a bit awkwardly. He pulled her to her feet, kissed her again, and then rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

It's tough to dress for a date when you are a metamorphmagus. Yes, Tonks knew that she never had to worry about her clothing fitting, about her hair looking right, or about her figure. But there was such a thing as looking as though you tried too hard. She didn't quite know how to cope with that.

Finally she decided that her hair would look best black, since that was the color closest to her eyebrows. She opted for a Purdey bob, with a high moussed quiff in the front and a braided tail in the back. For clothing she decided on a boy's school uniform. Jones said that looked sexy, especially as she chose the one with the short trousers. She put on a lot of eyeliner, then took it off, then put it back on again.

"Do I look ridiculous?" Tonks asked Quirke.

"Well, yes, a bit--your eyes are a little raccoon-ish."

"Argh!" she spelled the make up off of her face. "Better?"

"Yes," Quirke said decisively.

"No!" Jones huffed. "She should wear make-up!"

Tonks held up a lipstick, and put it in her pocket. "All right?"

She tied a Ravenclaw tie around her neck. She was sure she looked an utter prat.

But apparently, Bill Weasley did not agree. When she came upon him at the main entrance, he was wearing a plain jumper and jeans and smiling foolishly.

"Hi," he said, and blushed. They looked at each other and grinned stupidly. He reached for her hand. Gah! Holding hands in public! Too cute! But she was really happy about it.

He smelled nice.

"Where do you want to go on our date?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, where do you usually go on dates?" Tonks swung their joined hands.

"I, uh, don't do this so much, actually," Bill admitted sheepishly. "D'you want to go to Madame Puddifoot's?"

"Eww, no," Tonks said. "I mean, er, if you would like to I would be happy to..."

Bill laughed. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to go to Dervish and Banges and look at brooms," Tonks said.

"All right!" Bill said, relief evident in his voice.

"And then I'd really like to go somewhere we can snog."

"Tonks!" Bill guffawed and flushed, "you don't mess about, do you?"

"No, but I'd like to," she leered.

He pretended that he wasn't embarrassed and she pretended that she was just joking, and they made their way to look at the brooms.

* * *

It was fun just to go places with Bill Weasley, to watch him. His limbs were long and loose and he walked all amble-shamble. He had a smile for everyone they saw. Indeed he was smiling even when they didn't see anyone. He seemed unreasonably happy.

She wanted to be that happy, but all she could think about was finally getting to kiss him again.

They left Dervish and Banges and went to the Three Broomsticks to pick up sandwiches. They stopped and had a drink, and Tonks knew everyone saw Bill kiss her. Then they strolled through town, Bill smiling at all the other students, sometimes with his arm around her shoulders, sometimes holding her hand.

It was driving her mad.

"Bill, listen," she began.

"I know, I know. Here, hold this," he said, handing her one of the shopping bags and kissing her. She felt her stomach flip over. But it wasn't mere sexual arousal.

It was a portkey.

"Oh my God, where are we?" she gasped.

"Hotel," he said, grinning. "In London."

"Really?" she said incredulously, looking around at the red-curtained four-poster beds.

"No, silly girl! It's my room in Gryffindor Tower. We have privacy for the next," he looked at his watch, "three hours."

"You didn't! We're going to be in so much trouble!" She gazed at him with some admiration. "Brilliant."

"You don't mind, then?" he smiled.

"Mind! No! I had no idea where I was going to get your clothes off," she blurted, and then covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh no."

"Tonks," Bill said laughing. "I like you and I think you're a _very_ nice girl. You can have your wicked way with me. Whatever you want, I'm game."

Tonks frowned.

"And you don't have to have to do anything you don't like, because, you know..." Bill said, blushing, "I have a little sister and all."

Then he leaned in slowly, brushing the hair out of her eyes, and kissed her.

He started slow and sweet but didn't realize how excited she was before they even began. She was gasping, desperate, pulling at his shirt.

"Take it off!" she whispered. He pulled it over his head.

"How about you?" he grinned. "Only fair."

"Fine, fine!" she acquiesced, fumbling with the buttons.

"Let me," he said. "You are so adorable in that uniform." He unbuttoned it slowly, watching her breasts emerge, kissing between them.

"Really?" But then she was distracted. He had red hair on his chest! She couldn't stop touching it.

"Tonks," Bill said, "Can I ask you to do something for me? Maybe something a little...perverted."

"Oooh, what?"

"Could you...touch yourself while I watch?"

Goodness. "Should I take off the shorts?"

"Oh, yes, please," he said in a strangled voice. He bit his lip. "Could you lie on my bed?"

"Which one is yours?"

He pushed her down, kissing her neck and touching her breasts.

"You're so distracting! I'm going have to tie you to the bedpost," she joked.

He froze. He was blushing. She looked at him. Really?

"You want me to wank while you're tied to the bedpost?"

He nodded, trying to swallow.

"All right, but you have to take off your jeans and your pants, too." She tried to sound cool but it came out as a squeak. He took off the rest of his clothing and knelt on the corner of the bed, his hands over his head. He'd clearly thought this through.

She took the Ravenclaw tie from around her neck and carefully tied his hands. Her breasts brushed his face and he groaned. She sat back to look at him.

His pubic hair was red! There was a little trail of red hairs from his navel to his cock. She had to nuzzle it; it was so tempting. "Tonks!" he said in a pleading tone.

"You do get up to mischief, Bill Weasley," she teased. "I had no idea you did things like this."

"I...er...haven't before, but..." he stuttered. His cock was standing at attention. "You said you had ideas, and...this is one of mine."

She lay back on the bed and licked her lips. She wasn't used to masturbating naked; it was something she generally did in her nightie, as quietly as possible, when the lights were out. It was daylight. She looked down at her body. It looked all right. She touched her breasts.

"Oh yes," Bill said. She cupped them and hefted them, looking at him. He was squirming. She didn't think that looking at someone would make her so excited, but it was Bill Weasley!

She left her left hand on her breast and put her right middle finger on her clit. She rubbed in a circle. It was a lot more wet and sensitive than usual, almost uncomfortably so. She looked up into his eyes again, and he made a little sound like a whimper. Somehow she couldn't keep looking; it was too exciting.

It only took her about two minutes to come. She was going to try to stick her fingers inside, but she came too quickly. Relief flooded over her as she finally relaxed her legs.

She opened her eyes and looked up, and there was Bill, tied to the bed. 'That's enough of that," she said. "You're too far away."

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," he whispered. She leaned over him to untie his hands, and he groaned and nuzzled her breasts.

"Come here, you," she said, pulling him down on top of her.

"I...oh God...Nymphadora..." It was pure heaven, feeling her breasts crowding against his chest, the tickle of his chest hair against her nipples.

"Please call me Tonks. Please. Really," she gasped. He was kissing her neck. She arched her back, pressing against him.

"Tonks, you feel so good!" he whispered back.

"Are we going to--you know--fuck?" she said.

"No, I don't think..."

"I really want to!" she blurted out.

"But you hadn't even kissed anyone before last Wednesday!" Bill exclaimed.

"If I need more practice, you can kiss me while we do it," Tonks suggested.

Bill fell over, laughing. He was lying on his back, his eyes all crinkled up.

"You don't want to?"

"Of course I want to, but...listen. I really like you. I want us to get to know each other, and be together for a bit, you know? I'm afraid if we have, you know, intercourse right away, it will, you know, ruin things."

Tonks sat up. "Yeah, I always hear girls talking about how they had one off with some bloke and then he didn't want to be friends, after." She reached out and played with his hair a little.

"Yeah, that's what I mean," he said. But then he sat up too, and kissed her. It only took a minute before she was gasping again.

"But Bill," Tonks said, "Can we, I mean...can't I at least make you come?"

He was blushing.

She dove into his lap, trying to cram as much of his cock into her mouth as she could at one go, and choked.

"Ah!" he gasped. "Tonks! Slow down! Ah!"

She sat up.

"Don't look so worried!" he laughed. "I have another idea."

He pulled her down next to him, and began to kiss his way down her body. He turned so that they were head to foot, and parted her legs.

"Ooh, oh, but..."

"Just go slow and remember that I'm not a lolly, all right?" She could hear the smirk in his voice right before he put his head between her legs and began to lick.

She couldn't do anything. She reached for his cock and held it but couldn't focus enough to bring it to her lips. He was humming with pleasure as he licked her. She was just a writhing mess, groaning and grinding her cunt into his face.

"Stop--Bill! Stop!"

He pulled his head up, "What is it?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh, that's very fair-minded of you!"

"Will you just let me do you!" Tonks barked indignantly.

"But you can come so many more times!" Bill cried.

"Oh, well," she said, "I suppose you are right about that. Never thought of it that way."

"Come sit on my face," he said.

"Really?" She moved around the bed as he directed. "All right."

He Summoned his wand and muttered some spells.

"What was that?" she said.

"Sex spells," he said, and then grabbed her hips and drew his face up between her legs again.

Oh God, oh God, she was grinding her clit against his mouth! She came again, crying out, moving against him. Then he flipped her over and went down on her in earnest. She was screaming with the sensitivity, and then he stuck his finger inside, and worked it deeper, and she came again, this time for what felt like several minutes, with aftershocks.

He wiped his face on the corner of the sheet. She lay back on his pillow, panting, her eyes shut.

"Are you trying to tire me out?" she whispered.

"I just love the noise you make when you come," he said. "I love the way your face looks all peaceful now."

"Could I please just touch you? I thought it was supposed to be hard for teenaged boys to have this much control."

"What do you think the spell was for?"

"Merlin, take the damn thing off! I want to see you come. I've only ever seen pictures."

She lay on her back and he straddled her torso, his cock between her breasts. She grasped it, trying to make cleavage by squeezing her breasts together with her upper arms at the same time. She could see the head of his cock as he moved back and forth, and she kept trying to lick it as it came close.

Finally, he came with a strangled cry. His spunk spurted hot and sticky all over her chest and neck.

He grabbed a towel from under the bed and wiped her off. Then he pulled the sheet over both of them. He hugged her in his arms, his right leg also wrapped around hers. His cock softened against her upper thigh. He nuzzled his face into her neck. She sighed.

"Say you’ll do this with me again," Bill said sleepily.

"Well, not exactly this," Tonks said, smiling. "I have some of my own ideas."

* * *

 

 

 **Original request:**  
Pairing: Bill/Tonks  
Request details for fic: Prompt: School ties, food as foreplay, fighting as foreplay, Tonks crossdressed as a schoolboy (dress only, not trangendered). Wanking. Anything that starts out as antagonistic and ends up in bed (or on a desk or on a floor or anywhere else you'd like!). Rating doesn't have to be NC-17 but I'm game. Not anything too cracky. A fantasy with Headboy Bill/Schoolgirl (or boy!) Tonks would be great (esp. since I don't do chan). Alternate pairings that you'd be happy with for this scenario: Harry/Tonks' </a>


End file.
